


Her Regent Lord

by lilithpoid



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex, lorthemar gets good, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithpoid/pseuds/lilithpoid
Summary: Lor’themar gets some of that good good.





	Her Regent Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beatitupright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatitupright/gifts).



> Gift fic for my friend chris! (radikatt.tumblr.com) He has this wonderful mage lady Vaelithra that he drew with Lor’themar that physically made me weak, so this happened. 
> 
> (find me at koltiradw.tumblr.com)

The hour was late and the sun had long since set behind the trees when Lor’themar finally returned to his apartments. Exhaustion was common after a long day of strategizing and listening to petitions that he didn’t particularly care about. He had figured his partner would be home by now, the late hour he was allowed to leave usually allowing her plenty of time to get home from her own duties. He looked forward to removing the layers of his stately clothing and resting in his bed with her until he fell asleep, only to wake the next morning and repeat the same duties the next morning.   
He removed his heavy boots, setting them beside the door. Lor’themar checked the rooms of his rather large apartments as he walked towards his bedroom, removing layers of constricting clothing as he went. She wasn’t in any of the rooms he’d checked, so he figured she had already made her way into the bedroom.   
He hoped she wasn’t asleep by now, although that was hardly ever the case with Vaelithra. The door to their room was slightly ajar as he came to it, and sure enough as soon as he opened it he spotted the women lying atop the pristine sheets. From where she lounged, back propped up against the headboard and supported by soft pillows as she read a thick book, he could see her attire. The silk of a deep crimson robe was left untied around her waist, the fabric only partly concealing the matching set of underwear beneath. It was a soft cream that sat perfectly against her soft curves and the sharp lines of her hips. The lace contrasted her soft skin, particularly noticeable near her breasts, where the piece had lifted and pressed them together in a way that made Lor’themar’s mouth water.   
Vaelithra’s intentions were clear, and his heart sank in his chest. He never wished to deny her, especially in this context, but he was so tired. The thought of having to physically exert himself, although extremely tempting with the way she looked, seemed daunting. In his moment of awe, he had hardly noticed that her book had been closed and she was now looking towards him, a smile having curved her full lips.   
“Welcome home.” She spoke, her voice low and soft, the tone instantly putting him at ease and beckoning him forth into bed.  
He returns the smile, a sleepy lazy one that was so different than the one he’d been using in his meetings throughout the day. Her presence felt like home. He removes his pants, tossing his armful of clothing haphazardly onto a nearby desk before striding over to where she lay.   
Vaelithra set her book on the nightstand, opening her arms for Lor’themar as she felt his weight cause the bed to dip beside her. He practically fell into her embrace, resting his head against the top of her breasts. He exhaled deeply, his eye closing as he relaxed for the first time that day. Her arms closed around him, one winding around his broad shoulders while the other allowed her long and nimble fingers to stroke through the pale strands of his long hair.   
“Tired?” She inquires after a few moments of silence, her hand stilling in his hair.   
“Yes. Another long day.” He offers, turning his head slightly to lay a gentle kiss against her breast, the skin soft against his lips. One of his calloused hands slid along the soft skin of her outer thighs, following the curve of her hip until it rested at her waist. The robe parted further as his hand moved upwards, falling silently to her sides. Her skin was warm beneath his solid hand. “I apologize if you were expecting a bit more upon my return.”   
He felt her chest vibrate in a soft laugh after he spoke. Lor’themar knew she would not be upset with him- she rarely was. She knew the strain put on him as Regent Lord, and Vaelithra never truly complained about his busy schedule or exhaustion at the end of the day. This hardly quieted the sour feeling of guilt he had. He’d learned very early on in his time serving Quel’thalas that he could never make everyone happy. Such was the nature of politics. But as soon as Lor’themar had met the beautiful woman holding him, as soon as she had shown him love and affection that he wasn’t quite sure he deserved, he wanted nothing more than to devote himself to her.   
Her voice coaxed him out of his moment of self-deprecation. Lor’themar couldn’t help but think how wonderful she was at doing so.   
“Perhaps if you are not too tired, we can try that one thing we discussed. Switching?” He could feel the tips of her fingernails trail up the shell of his ear. He fought a shiver at the tone of her seductive voice paired with the sensation on the sensitive tips of his ears. A part of him was starting to wake up, and he felt his stomach tighten considerably as the tips of her dark nails came down his ear, followed the sharpness of his jaw line, and finally settled onto the equally sensitive side of his neck. Switching. She’d mentioned switching.   
They had discussed the idea before. Both had seemed content with the idea, Lor’themar had taken a more submissive role in the past and Vaelithra desired to occasionally be dominant in their encounters. Lor’themar trusted her deeply, and the thought of being submissive to her was appealing. He couldn’t help but envision her in her thin and feminine lingerie, those soft hips rocking against him as he lay spread open on his back. The way her long hair would spread about them, tickle at Lor’themar’s stomach and cock while she watched and praised him-  
“That sounds wonderful.” He says, near breathless from his fantasies. They’d knocked the wind from his chest, his stomach curled tightly. He was half hard from where he lay, and Vaelithra must have felt him based on the way one of her long legs brushed up against where he was straining in his underwear.   
Lor’themar sucked in a breath, willing his hips to remain still and not rutting against her leg. He changed positions, pulling himself up to lie face to face with her. He finally kisses her, both hands cupping her face. The kiss was a little rough, influenced by Lor’themar’s growing arousal. Not that Vaelithra seemed to mind. Her arm wound around him and pulled herself close, one of her legs hooking onto his hip. Lor’themar could feel the heat she radiated through both of their underclothes. When their lips had parted, Lor’themar was held near her neck. He could smell the hints of some sort of fragrance. It was familiar and rich to him, and he allowed himself to lay deep kisses along the ridge of her collarbones. His ears picked up the sound of her taking in a small breath, her hands tangling in his hair to hold him firmly against her neck. He felt the more pronounced rise and fall of her breasts as she took in deeper breaths. The way she was reacting made his head swim, and his hips naturally rocked up against the heat between her legs. She came down to meet his movement, shivering with the feeling.   
“You should prepare yourself now, before we get too into this.” She had whispered to him, her back arching towards him as he kissed down towards the swell of her breasts.  
Lor’themar’s rough hand slid up her side, underneath the silk of the robe to her back where the top piece of her lingerie was clasped together. He expertly unhooks it. “Another time.” His own voice sounded hoarse in his ears. He didn’t want to break apart from her. Not with the way she was moving against him, the heel of her foot pressing into his lower back as they grinded against one another. In this position, they were working together, something Lor’themar was comfortable with.   
“For a leader, you sure change your mind a lot.”   
“So I’ve been told.”   
Vaelithra laughs at this once more. Lor’themar notices that in another situation, with another individual, the remark might’ve stung. But between the two of them, it felt like casual banter and the sound of her laugh brought a soft smile to his lips.   
She props herself up on one elbow momentarily, and with his help she shrugs free her robe and the top piece of lace she was wearing.   
Lor’themar reaches for her instinctively, taking both of her breasts in his hands, the weight and size familiar to him. She lies back down on her side, her hands resting on his back and in his hair as he dips his head down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucks gently on the barbells through one of her nipples, tugging on the other delicately with his fingers. She makes a pleased sound from above his head, her back arching and chest heaving from his movements.   
He could feel her tremble soon enough, and switched his hand and mouth. The hand not working at one of her breasts had taken to teasing just below her ribcage, his blunt nails ever so gently scratching the pale skin. He felt Vaelithra’s hand grasp at his own, guiding it down her stomach until it touched lace. Her fingers moved up to gently hold onto his forearm, never pushing him. Lor’themar felt her fingers tighten in his hair as he slipped underneath the fabric, his fingers sliding against her damp skin. Vaelithra shivered in anticipation, her leg moving to perch higher on his hip. She was rolling her hips forward against his hand, attempting to seek friction. Lor’themar noticed his fingers had already become slick in the few moments he spent between her legs. A smile was brought to his lips as he heard the gasp she let out when he had begun to rub her in circular motions. Her hips had begun to rock with his hand, one hand anchoring in his hair as the other rested atop his own, guiding his hand into a position that caused her toes to curl pleasantly. Lor’themar was easily maneuvered. He’d always been an attentive lover, listening closely to his partner’s body. This was apparent in how fast she approached the edge, letting Lor’themar’s unhurried and consistent pace drive her higher. He hadn’t intended to take her this far at first. However he’d noticed the subtle movements he’d become adjusted to that marked her being close to orgasm. He hardly felt right stopping this close to selfishly chase his own release. She was also beautiful to watch in these moments, especially when his head was not preoccupied in his own feeling. He pulls back from where he had been leaving faint bruises on her pale skin with his mouth, looking up to the face of the woman he loved.   
Her eyes were closed tightly, full lips parted as she breathed quickly. While one hand continued working between her legs, the other came up to delicately curl his long fingers behind her neck, easing her head down to press their foreheads together. “Open your eyes, look at me, dalah’surfal…” his voice was low and soft, and his eye watched as her own one’s opened slightly, still hooded with arousal.   
“Lor’themar…” she breathed out, and Lor’themar felt the hot breath against his lips. “Lor-“ her voice raised in pitch, and her eyes closed tightly once more. He caught her lips, and for a brief moment she responded to the kiss before she pulled back with a loud gasp. She moaned sweetly as she came, her nails digging into the back of his wrist and pulling on his hair. Not that Lor’themar minded in the least. Her body had tensed up as she rode out her orgasm, Lor’themar’s hand following her through. His lips kissed at her jaw and throat until he felt the quiver of her thighs and her hand weakly pushing his away from between her legs.   
She was still breathing hard, and she held him close to her chest once more as she caught her breath.   
Lor’themar relaxes in the quiet, listening to her breathing. He lets his lips rest against the dip between her collarbones as she holds tight to him. He feels her bend down to kiss the top of his head, her hair tickling the side of his face. He tilts his face up slowly, letting his lips press to hers. The kiss is light at first, a simple press of lips. However, Vaelithra grew more insistent, hands coming up to hold the sides of his face. He matches her intensity, his heart quickening in his chest.   
He had remembered the insistent throbbing between his legs as he felt her body press up against his once more, her foot caressing the back of his leg. Lor’themar heard her whisper his name, the sound desperate in his ears. He was quick to tug down the tight underwear he wore, breaking away from her lips to breathe heavily as he stroked himself, hardening under his own grip.   
He looks to the woman in front of him, discovering a smirk on her face as she ran her long fingers along his ear. “Come on, Lor…” she whispers to him, the sound of her voice so quiet and intimate in Lor’themar’s ears. He gives her another kiss, breaking away to trail gentle kisses down to her jaw, Vaelithra tilting her head to allow him access. His kisses become deeper as he moves downwards to her sensitive neck, having become flashes of teeth and tongue. He hears her moan, and the sound drives him to press the head of his cock upwards until he felt the heat of her skin. Lor’themar slowly slides himself against the slickness between her legs, the muscles of his stomach tight. She gasps above him, her hips in a slow roll against his movement.   
He soon settles against her opening, hips stilled for a moment as to prepare the woman above him. She moves against him, pulling him closer with the leg settled on his hip. Both hold their breath as he slowly eases into her, Lor’themar feeling her grip tighten around his head, pulling him close against her flushed skin.   
When Lor’themar feels his hips press against hers he finally lets out his breath, now able to hook his arm under her leg, holding it up and allowing him to push deeper into her. His other arm wraps around her waist, holding her body still as he began to move. He started at a slow pace, feeling her grind desperately against him as he did so. She moans, the sound driving Lor’themar deep into her. He grunts at the feeling of her working around him, her hips moving to meet him. She was always a receptive lover.   
“Lor… faster, please...” Her voice was a soft plea, making his head swim as she practically begged for him. He obeyed, abandoning his disciplined pace. Vaelithra arched against him, her nails digging into his skin where she held him close. He grunts against her skin with exertion, shuttling his eye and focusing on the contact between them, her soft breasts against his throat, the nails buried in the hair behind his ears, the heat of being inside her.   
She praises his movements, writhing and straining in his arms as Lor’themar’s thrusts become more erratic as he chases after the building feeling in his lower abdomen. He breathing was heavy as he felt his skin flood with warmth, his hips bucking desperately into her. He’s about to pull out before he feels Vaelithra’s leg pull him back in, flush against her pelvis. “No, no, inside.” He hears the smirk in her voice, although his mind was too muddied to care.   
A few more erratic thrusts and Lor’themar buried himself completely inside her, groaning deeply as he comes, grinding against her. She replies by sliding one of her hands between her legs, and Lor’themar feels her rub herself with hurried movements before she comes again, body arching and tensing against him. Both grind against each other for a few moments, bodies tense and sticking with sweat.   
Eventually, Lor’themar sets her leg down, pulling her into a deep kiss. They spend a few moments, lips pressed against one another, before Lor’themar speaks. “I love you, dalah’surfal..”   
She smiles as he speaks, her eyes looking into his one. “And I, you.” There’s another press of lips, and eventually they separate, Lor’themar rising from the bed.   
He goes to grab a damp cloth from the en suite bathroom, coming back and nudging one of Vaelithra’s knees, which were upright as she lied on her back. She smirks at him as she lets her legs spread open. Lor’themar takes a deep breath, shooting a warning look at her as he bent to clean the worst of the mess between her legs, knowing it might be a little too late for either to care enough to shower. When he pulls back he swallows hard, his mouth watering at the thought of settling between her legs, pulling her legs into his shoulders and using his mouth and tongue to clean her.   
He shakes his head. Lor’themar had to be up for work soon enough and he was exhausted. He tosses the washcloth into a nearby bin, and slides under the covers with Vaelithra. She kisses him once more, reaching up and removing the cap to his left eye. Once she rolls over to set it on the nightstand, she backs up until her back is pressed to his front. Lor’themar exhales heavily into her hair, an arm slinging around her waist. She rests hers on top of his, their fingers intertwining loosely. Both murmur a goodnight, and Lor’themar is asleep moments later. 

 

When Lor’themar awakes the next morning, the sheets beside him are empty. He stretches, kicking the covers off. The sun was shining bright into his bedroom, and he squinted against the light as he searched for the underwear he had discarded the night before.   
The shower wasn’t running, so he ventured out into the hall, heading towards the kitchen. Vaelithra was cooking a meal, humming softly to herself. She was dressed in a pair of silk panties, the dark red contrasting the pale of her skin. She had on one of his sleeping shirts, and the sight made him smile fondly. He knew that she’d heard him come in, however he came up behind her nonetheless, arms sliding around her slim waist and pressing his lips against her neck.   
She tilted her head to the side, laughing quietly and patting his arms with her hand. “Good morning.”  
“Good morning.” He responds, giving her a squeeze before resting his head over her shoulder to peer down at what she was preparing. His heart swelled every time she cooked for him. She’d listened when he had spoken about missing the domesticity of things like simple breakfast. The lavish meals he’d always been served as Regent Lord had grown old, and while they tasted wonderful, he couldn’t help but think that when Vaelithra occasionally cooked for him, it tasted exponentially better.   
“Thank you.” He whispers into her ear. If Vaelithra hadn’t known him as well as she did, she might have missed the slight hitch in his voice that gave away how much this simple task meant to him.   
“You’re welcome, Lor’themar. Now go sit down.”   
She had brought breakfast over to the table where Lor’themar sat. Breakfast was quiet and relatively quick. Both had full schedules that day, however, both relished in the few moments they had to spend together in the morning whilst eating. It allowed for a few moments of normalcy, although a relationship with the Regent Lord was anything but.   
The two returned to the bedroom to change. Vaelithra sliding on her clothes and her hood, Lor’themar putting himself in his usual regalia for his work in the Spire. Vaelithra hovered over him as he stood in front of the mirror, fixing this and that as she circled him. She was better than any of the servants Lor’themar worked with when he was required to dress for events. His lover had a keen eye and was more blunt than any servants. He places his eye cap on and turns to her, his hands settling on her waist to pull her close. They share a deep kiss, and Vaelithra sets her hand on his cheek.   
“Beautiful as ever, Vaelithra.” Lor’themar speaks in a low tone dripping with admiration.   
“And you look as wonderful as ever Lor’themar Theron, Regent Lord of Quel’thalas.” She says, a slight grin on her lips.   
Both share an embrace, before they leave the apartments hand in hand. They walk down the halls for a few moments together until their path splits.


End file.
